Scorching Halberd Lars
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 10435 |no = 1282 |element = Fire |rarity = ★★★★★★ |cost = 26 |maxlv = 100 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 4 |animation_attack = 121 |animation_idle = 52 |animation_move = 6 |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 0.0033 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 13, 18, 23, 62, 66, 70, 74, 78 |normal_distribute = 30, 6, 6, 30, 7, 7, 7, 7 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 15 |bb_distribute = 100 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 15, 18, 21, 24, 27, 30, 33, 36, 39, 42, 45, 48, 51, 54, 57, 60, 63, 66, 69, 72, 75, 78, 81, 84, 87, 90, 93, 96, 99, 102 |sbb_distribute = 4, 3, 3, 4, 3, 3, 4, 3, 3, 4, 3, 3, 4, 3, 3, 4, 3, 3, 4, 3, 3, 4, 3, 3, 4, 3, 3, 4, 3, 3 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 2 |description = As the expedition force entered Ishgria, their path was blocked by a demon who gave his name and challenged them to a fight. Without a word, Lars stepped forward to meet the demon in one-on-one combat. As the captain directed the rest of the troops towards their objectives, he looked back to see Lars charge into battle with a smile of intense satisfaction. Later, a scout returned to the location, but found nothing more than Lars's broken spear, and the scarf that Lars had worn over his eyes. |summon = I would proudly die in battle for a chance to fight against the demons! |fusion = Bring me to new heights of glory! Somewhere, a worthwhile opponent awaits. I'll not rest until I encounter that battle! |evolution = No matter how the times change, I long only to test myself against the strongest adversary. | hp_base = 4301 |atk_base = 1502 |def_base = 1448 |rec_base = 1349 | hp_lord = 6201 |atk_lord = 2043 |def_lord = 1957 |rec_lord = 1814 | hp_anima = 6943 |rec_anima = 1616 |atk_breaker = 2241 |def_breaker = 1759 |def_guardian = 2155 |rec_guardian = 1715 |def_oracle = 1858 |rec_oracle = 2111 | hp_bonus = 750 |atk_bonus = 300 |def_bonus = 300 |rec_bonus = 300 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 8 |normaldc = 32 |ls = Flame Armor's Sacred Power |lsdescription = Hugely boosts Atk when HP is high & enormously boosts BB Atk |lsnote = 20% base + 0.8% boost per 1% HP remaining & 200% boost to BB and SBB Atk only |lstype = Attack |bb = Axel Blaze |bbdescription = 30 combo random powerful Fire attack on all foes & adds probable Paralysis, Injury effects to attack for 3 turns |bbnote = 15% chance to inflict Injury & 10% chance to inflict Paralysis |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 30 |bbaoe = 1 |bbgauge = 22 |bbdc = 30 |bbmultiplier = 1000 |sbb = Scorching Halberd Helix |sbbdescription = 30 combo powerful Fire attack on all foes, hugely boosts damage against status afflicted foes for 3 turns & slightly boosts all elemental damage for 3 turns |sbbnote = 160% boost to Atk against afflicted foes & 25% boost to elemental damage |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 30 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 24 |sbbdc = 30 |sbbmultiplier = 450 |evofrom = 10434 |howtoget = |notes = |addcat = Bearers of Burden |addcatname = Lars3 }}